


The Field

by AnxiousPhoenix



Series: Happy Place [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sweet Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPhoenix/pseuds/AnxiousPhoenix
Summary: Roman asks Anxiety for help with anxiety.Virgil helps Princey with panic attacks.





	The Field

The rain dripped off his hair, on to his now soaked hoodie. It was probably way past dinner. No doubt Patton would be mad. But he just couldn't find it in himself to care. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the darkened field all around him in a spectacular white light. Virgil looked up to the sky and smiled at the dark clouds drifting and curling around themselves. The dark greys and purples creating a beautiful mosaic across the sky. 

The humming in the back of his mind brought him back to reality and told him that the others were calling. He sighed and stood up. Virgil reached out and a door appeared for him to step through. 

After a scolding from Patton about good eating habits and a lecture from Logan on getting a proper sleep schedule, Virgil was able to get back to his room. Finally able to listen to his new Greenday album. He was just putting his headphones on and closing him eyes, ready to let the music take him away from everything. When there was a knock on his door.

"Hey, Virgil," Roman says nervously from the other side of the door, "Can I talk to you?"

Virgil sighed and turned his music off. 

"Sure, doors open," he said in an annoyed tone. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and sat on the edge to await his visitors company.

Roman awkwardly opened the door and slid inside.

"So, what brings the great Prince Roman to my neck of the woods?"

"Oh shut up Virgil."

"Seriously, why are you here Ro?"

His visitor began to pace and fidget with his shirt sleeve.

"I uh I need help with something."

"Go to Patton, he fixes stuff."

"No. I need your help."

"Fine. Whatever. What do you want?"

"I'm having anxiety and I don't know how to deal with it."

"You do realize that I'm the last person you should come to then right?"

"Virgil you know the most about anxiety."

"I am anxiety," Virgil says crossing his arms.

"Please."

"Alright, what's making you anxious?"

"Why does that matter? Just make it go away so I can go back to being my glorious self."

"That is so not how anxiety works Ro. Tell me what's causing you stress Princey?"

"I'm not stressed. There is nothing wrong, I'm completely fine."

"Then why are you here?"

"Thomas is stressed, he's the lead in a new play and I think the stress is damaging his creative flow a.k.a. me."

"Oh," Virgil felt bad for him, sure the creative side was annoying but he wasn't made to deal with anxiety.

"How do you deal with them?" A weak voice came from the direction of Roman, who had taken up residence on the floor against the wall.

"Them?"

"When your chest gets tight and it's hard to breathe. When your mind is racing so fast and so loud you can't pick out any one thought."

"That's called a panic attack Ro, and it's one of the worst things that your brain can do to you."

Sighing and looking down at the bed, Virgil patted beside himself, signalling for Roman to join him. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the quiet and each other's company. Virgil was the one to break the silence first.

"When I feel a panic attack coming on I go to a place I can find peace and collect my thoughts. A different world that I escape to. But I still get them, and they can get bad. There's nothing you can do to eliminate them completely, but I'll show you how to get them under control."

It wasn't raining it the field today, the sun was out, shining brightly. Light fluffy clouds were dancing through the sky. The grass was a brilliant green and was soft under Virgil's feet. The field always makes him feel better, but as he looked to his left and saw a beaming Roman looking up at the clouds, Virgil was happy. There was a long way to go but he hoped that Roman would be happy again too. But until then, he was more than willing to share his happiness with Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> If you like this I will add more and keep this story going. Who knows? The others may have happy places too.


End file.
